


Working It Out

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early for Shuuzo to be dealing with this sort of thing, when he just wants to use the hotel gym for his morning work out. He isn't mentally prepared to be greeted by the sight of Rom shirtless and sweating, a pair of grey worn gym shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips as he lifts weights. He doesn't even know <i>how</i> anyone would mentally prepare for that sort of thing. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

In all honesty, Shuuzo thinks to himself, the scrap of cloth Rom likes to call a vest shouldn't even _qualify_ as clothing, for how little it covers. It's not as though it even stays on for long when they're performing live, but that's a something else entirely, and something that Shuuzo isn't prepared to pick apart right now. On stage, Rom is always behind his drums, behind Shuuzo. If he feels like throwing his vest off in the middle of a set, it's not as though Shuuzo sees it—even if he can always tell when it happens, by the way the audience's screams kick up a notch.

This, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter. It's too early for Shuuzo to be dealing with this sort of thing, when he just wants to use the hotel gym for his morning work out. He isn't mentally prepared to be greeted by the sight of Rom shirtless and sweating, a pair of grey worn gym shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips as he lifts weights. He doesn't even know _how_  anyone would mentally prepare for that sort of thing. 

Rom pauses when he sees Shuuzo walk past, nodding in greeting before he goes back to his weights like it's nothing. It probably isn't. Shuuzo doesn't mean to pick a treadmill close enough to watch Rom lift, but it happens anyway. He tries not to look but there's something about Rom's back muscles that draw his attention time and time again. He sets a high speed for the treadmill, focusing on running instead. It distracts him from Rom while he gets used to the pace, but once he hits his stride, he's back at it again. It's embarrassing and frustrating, and Rom probably doesn't even realise the effect he's having. They've somehow managed to synchronise their movements, Rom lifting his weights in time to Shuuzo's footfalls. It makes Shuuzo want to run even faster, but when he looks up again, he nearly stumbles when he realises Rom is watching him through the mirror against the wall. 

"You alright?" Rom turns his head slightly once he puts his weights down, raising an eyebrow at Shuuzo. 

"I'm fine." Shuuzo reduces the speed on the treadmill before he actually ends up falling over. He looks up again when he's slowed down to a jog. "You're staring at me."

"You're staring at _me_ ," Rom replies. He turns around properly this time, giving Shuuzo an assessing look. There's no one else in the gym this early and Shuuzo is glad for it, but even this amount of space feels too small when they're alone with each other. 

"Yeah, well that's because you're…" Shuuzo gestures at Rom with his hand, trying to find the right word. Gorgeous, his mind supplies. Breath-taking. _Slowly but surely driving me mad_. 

"I'm…?" Rom prompts, and it's clear that he's waiting for something. Problem is, Shuuzo isn't quite sure what it is.

"You're built," he finishes, and he's probably just imagining the disappointment in Rom's eyes, but he looks away all the same. "I don't really realise how _big_ you are until I see your muscles."

"Well." Rom coughs quietly. "You aren't as small as you look either. I've seen you work out before, you know. You could probably hold your own against me."

Shuuzo slows to a stop, resting his hand against the railing of the treadmill as he smiles at Rom. "You think so?"

"We could test it out," Rom offers, folding his arms across his chest. "If you wanted to." 

With a quiet laugh, Shuuzo nods. "Alright. Let's go."

There's an open area to the side of the gym, and Rom leads the way over. He turns around, his fists raised, and Shuuzo mimics him. He's seen Rom get into enough punch-ups to have a good sense of his fighting style. Where Rom is pure strength and experience, Shuuzo has his speed and reflexes. It's not a lot, but he'll see how he goes. He trusts Rom not to go too hard on him anyway. 

"Ready, Shuu?" Rom waits for him to nod, then throws his first punch.

It's easy enough for Shuuzo to dodge. Rom's stance is open, and he takes a moment to recover. Shuuzo steps back, not interested in throwing punches of his own as much as he's interested in seeing what Rom does next. He smiles when Rom tries again, dodging just as easily this time as well. He steps into Rom's space this time, and he means to just give him a gentle tap on the stomach with his fist, to prove that he can do it rather than to actually hit him. Except he forgets that Rom isn't wearing a shirt until it's too late, until his knuckles brush against soft skin and hard muscle, and Shuuzo's brain shuts down entirely. He doesn't even notice Rom fixing his stance until their legs knock into each other and they both tumble over onto the mats on the floor. 

"Shit." Rom uses one of his hands to prop himself up over Shuuzo. "Sorry. That wasn't meant to happen."

Shuuzo laughs. "I figured." 

"You're good, though," Rom tells him. "Fast. You would've gotten me before, if you weren't holding back. A solid punch to the gut like that…"

Rom takes hold of Shuuzo's wrist, guiding it back to where it was against his stomach. The whine that escapes Shuuzo's throat is entirely involuntary and his cheeks burn with embarrassment as Rom's eyes go wide. 

"Sorry," Shuuzo whispers, snatching his hand away. In the limited space they have between them, his fingers brush against Rom's abdomen again and this time, he bites his lip to stay silent. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He _doesn't apologise_ like that. "I—"

Rom kisses him hard, leaning over him. Shuuzo's arms automatically come up to wrap around his shoulders, as they always do. He kisses back, until Rom pulls away to nibble on his lower lip. 

This is what they do. They tread the thin line of their friendship until they wear it down and they crack. They kiss, they cling to each other—one time, Rom had even left a bite mark—and then they go back to normal and pretend it never happened. It usually happens when they're worked up, when they've just finished a concert and are running high on adrenaline. It doesn't usually happen like this, with Rom on top of him, barely dressed, shorts too thin to conceal anything as his cock slowly stiffens. Shuuzo can feel it against his thigh and he nearly whimpers, just at the size of it, the warmth of it against him, even through his gym pants. 

"Rom," he moans because all of a sudden, he doesn't want this to stop. He doesn't want to go back and pretend this never happened. He needs to see this through to its natural conclusion. At least just once. He spreads his legs, his arms tightening around Rom's shoulders. "…Rom, please."

"Fuck," Rom gasps, and for a moment, Shuuzo is afraid he's going to pull away. Instead, he stays right where he is and takes a deep breath. "Shuu. Are you—"

"I'm sure," Shuuzo cuts him off. "I want this, Rom, I want you. If you want me."

Rom laughs helplessly, shaking his head before he presses a kiss to Shuuzo's forehead. " _If_ I want you. I do. I really, really do. Just… maybe not here, yeah?"

"Let's go to our room," Shuuzo suggests. Last night, he'd been cursing the fact that they were sharing a room. Now, he's glad that neither of them have to worry about disturbing their other bandmates. "There, we can…"

"Yeah." Rom kisses Shuuzo's lips briefly before he gets to his feet. He offers Shuuzo a hand and pulls him up, kissing him again. "Let's go."

Rom is obviously hard, and he throws his towel around his waist to hide it, not looking the least bit ashamed. Shuuzo grins, leading the way out of the gym and to the elevator. He isn't even sure how they manage to keep their hands to themselves the entire way, but once their room door is shut behind them, Rom is on Shuuzo immediately, kissing his face, stroking his sides. 

"You're sure?" he asks quietly and Shuuzo nods, sitting back on his bed and waiting for Rom to join him. 

The moment he's within reach, Shuuzo reaches out to stroke Rom's cock through his shorts. His breath catches as he feels out just how big it is and suddenly, he needs to see it. He needs to _taste_ it. He murmurs as much and Rom's light brown skin turns bright red, but he makes no attempt to stop Shuuzo as he adjusts himself on the bed, kissing the head of Rom's cock before slowly licking it. Rom sighs happily, stroking his fingers through Shuuzo's hair encouragingly. 

"Going to make you come," Shuuzo murmurs, sucking on the head of it and stroking the rest. "I want to make you come all over yourself so I can lick it off. Your body is unfair, Rom. Everything about you is unfair."

"But you like it," Rom retorts, grinning. "You're the one getting off on it. Come here."

Grabbing him around the waist, Rom pulls Shuuzo up, shuffling on the bed until their legs are wrapped around each other. Rom presses him into the mattress, rocking his hips slowly. 

" _Yeah_ ," Shuuzo gasps, arching into the touch. "More." 

Rom indulges him, and as much as he's trying not to let his desperation show, Shuuzo sees it anyway. It's there in his frantic movements, in the way his mouth falls open as he pants. "Fuck, Shuu—"

"I'm going to come." Shuuzo's fingers dig into Rom's shoulders. "Rom—oh, Rom, fuck—"

"Yeah," Rom encourages, grinding against him even more. "Yeah, let me see you, Shuu. You're going to look so fucking gorgeous."

" _Rom_ ," Shuuzo cries as he comes, and perhaps they'll end up disturbing their bandmates after all, but he's quickly finding that he doesn't care. Rom kisses him as he rides out his orgasm, collapsing into a sated, boneless heap. 

"Come on," Shuuzo coaxes, slipping his hand into Rom's gym shorts, stroking his cock. Rom goes very still, and Shuuzo takes over, stroking faster. "Come for me, Rom."

Rom does, with a moan muffled against his hand. He covers Shuuzo's hand with his own, slowly pulling it away and licking it clean. Shuuzo surges forward, kissing him hard, tasting him. They're both breathless by the time they pull apart and Rom snorts softly, nuzzling against Shuuzo's cheek.

"Not exactly the workout I had in mind, but… I guess I can't really complain, huh?"

"We should do this again," Shuuzo murmurs. "We should do this all the time. I don't want to go back to before. I don't want to spend weeks pretending to myself that we don't want each other. I don't want to kiss you because I've broken down and run out of self control. I want to kiss you because I can."

Rom huffs quietly, kissing Shuuzo's forehead, the tip of his nose, then his lips. "Yeah. That sounds… really good." 

"Good," Shuuzo echoes, pulling Rom closer. His eyelids are heavy as his body reminds him that it's still disgustingly early in the morning, and he's tired. "We're napping now."

Rom curls around him and kisses his shoulder gently. "And we'll talk about this later, yeah?" 

"Sure. We'll work it out. We'll make it work. I know we will. We're good together."

With another quiet huff, Rom tightens his grip on Shuuzo and nuzzles into his hair. "Yeah. We are."


End file.
